


Цена прогресса

by Levittra_Hazard



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/F, Romance, WTF Kombat 2020, WTFK 2020, Workplace Relationship, ЗФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levittra_Hazard/pseuds/Levittra_Hazard
Summary: Лейла Хасан была уверена в том, что кроме работы для неё никогда не появится ничего дороже и важнее, пока не появился кто-то способный переключить на себя всё внимание.
Relationships: Deanna Geary/Layla Hassan
Collections: Работы FB'17 - WTF'20 Stealth Games





	Цена прогресса

**Author's Note:**

> приквел к Assassin’s Creed Origins, но есть упоминания событий и персонажей фильма и других игр серии Assassin’s Creed; конец до наступления канона, но учитывая события канона, хочется закончить спойлерной картинкой https://i.ibb.co/q17w1w1/1.jpg

**— I —**

Работа в «Абстерго» не могла не радовать. Пожалуй, не нашлось бы в мире другой такой компании, готовой выделять бесконечные ресурсы на самые безумные идеи. При должном обосновании, они бы и на робота для переворачивания пингвинов выделили денег. Причём в итоге всё пришло бы к тренажеру, который обучал пингвинов самих переворачиваться. Скорее всего, именно таким бы его сделала Лейла Хасан. И к сожалению, только он сейчас и приходил в голову. Вытянувшись в кресле-мешке, Лейла закинула руки над головой и, отклонившись назад, посмотрела на компьютер. Даже вверх ногами она видела, как бесконечно ползут строчки кода просчёта вероятностей обработки образца ДНК. Софт давался ей тяжело. Для неё проще было изобрести аппарат, продумать взаимодействие частей, систему инъекций препаратов и вывода лишнего — всё, что можно ощутить, потрогать. Но самая важная работа происходила не на уровне физики.

Возможно, несколько лет назад она бы с большим удовольствием занялась даже ненавистным кодом. Тогда она горела всем этим, помогала Софии Риккин с Анимусом нового поколения, даже подала идею использования большей свободы манипулятора, чтобы избавиться от проблемы с отёками и пролежнями. Но потом всё изменилось. Нарастающие протесты на родине не смогли удержать её на работе. Год она провела в Египте, пока «Абстерго» силой не вернула её обратно. После возвращения она видеть не могла то, во что превратила «Абстерго» её чертежи, весь прогресс группы Риккин, и не понимала, зачем всё это нужно. Там она была частью чего-то большего, чем она сама, а здесь... Здесь они играют в бога, но это всё будто меркнет на фоне попыток защитить свою страну и свой народ. После тех событий её словно переключило, и уже год она не могла вернуться в старый, заряженный бесконечным драйвом, режим.

Лейла достала телефон и пролистнула ленту новостей в «Твиттере». Её новые друзья из Каира счастливо обсуждали будущее страны. Кто-то верил в лучшее, а кто-то предлагал реальные шаги к его достижению. Всё это оставляло тёплый отпечаток на сердце и заставляло улыбаться. Но металлический гул стен, отгораживающих расчётное оборудование, возвращал к реальности, где она — инженер «Абстерго», которого год назад отряд Сигмы во главе с Юхани Отсо Бергом притащил обратно в Америку. Отпуск за свой счёт должен был когда-то закончиться. Вспомнив этого напыщенного финна, она залезла в рабочий чат их подразделения. Ничего интересного тут, конечно, не было — менеджеры, отвечающие за связь с общественностью, и руководители разных проектов напыщенно обсуждали своих коллег; инженеры же в основном сидели в своём уютном гнёздышке, подальше от сплетен и тупых картинок. У них были свои тупые картинки и совсем чуть-чуть сплетен, но больше из мира технологий. Лейла снова откинула голову, проверив компьютер: расчёт всё ещё был в процессе. Обновив оба чата, она начала прокручивать назад то один, то другой в поисках хоть чего-то интересного.

«Видели, что творит эта блонда из меда? Вот же стрём, зацените».

Блонда из меда... Пока грузился сайт по ссылке, прикреплённой к этому яркому комментарию, Лейла попыталась вспомнить хоть кого-то из медотдела и поняла, что там слишком много блонд, чтобы выделить какую-то одну. Они редко пересекались — всё-таки её почти не отправляли в поле, чтобы получать травмы. Так, периодические обследования, обязательная сдача крови на предмет поиска возможных предков для старых аппаратов Анимуса. Всё как в любой другой уважающей себя корпорации зла.

На загрузившемся сайте, признаться, Лейла ожидала увидеть что-то более интересное, чем магазин наборов для вышивки и раскрасок с цветами. Увеличив изображение, она поняла, откуда такое внимание к творениям «блонды». Первый же товар предлагал надпись гротескным шрифтом: «GFY U SOB[1]» в обрамлении дорических колонн. Лейла с трудом сдержала смешок и открыла следующее предложение уже с раскраской, где в окружении астр и роз рукописным контуром красовалась надпись: «Suck it[2]». Следующие экземпляры так же не отличались приличием, и к концу магазина Лейла уже без скромности кричала в своё кресло-мешок. Когда рабочие часы приближалось ко второму десятку, вид стольких грязных словечек в окружении цветочков, пони и единорогов был просто вершиной комедии. Дотянувшись до коммуникатора, она открыла список контактов работников (благо «блонда из меда» не скрывала своего имени в разделе сайта «Обо мне») и нашла почту Дианы Джири. Ни разу не раздумывая, она открыла форму для нового письма. Введя в заголовке «Мне это надо», Лейла облизнулась и расплылась в улыбке, принявшись строчить письмо. Она даже не знала, чего хочет больше: получить эти наборы для вышивок, всучить одну из них мудиле Отсо Бергу или встретиться лично с образцово-показательным медицинским работником с таким забавным хобби. Когда на экране появилась надпись «Письмо отправлено», Лейла обратила внимание на часы. Ну да, в два часа ночи ей вряд ли ответят. С рёвом она упала обратно в кресло и стукнула ладонью по полу. Почему все люди не могут быть совами? Неужели это так сложно?

Коммуникатор очнулся только утром. Пришло оповещение, что письмо прочитано, но ответа Лейла так и не получила. До обеда она ещё посматривала в экран в надежде получить хоть какую-то реакцию (даже если бы её отправили примерно как в текстах с раскрасок, она бы поняла), но, кажется, Диана Джири не умела принимать заказы в такой форме.

Лейла с грустью прокручивала страницу магазина «блонды» на телефоне и краем глаза поглядывала на обновлённую версию кода, обрабатывающую повреждённую ДНК, когда в дверь постучали. Никто из её посетителей не имел привычки стучаться, поэтому сначала Лейла даже не двинулась с места, но когда неловкий стук повторился, откатилась с креслом от стола и, чуть не запнувшись о мешок посреди кабинета, подбежала к двери.

— Да? — Она так резко распахнула дверь, что чуть не сбила с ног своего посетителя. Точнее, посетительницу.

— Лейла Хасан, правильно? — Диана Джири была похожа на одну из своих раскрасок: вьющиеся светлые, выгоревшие добела волосы, заплетённые в неряшливую косу набок, светлое платье чуть ниже колена, с мелкими цветами и лесными зверьками, легкая улыбка ненакрашенных губ. И, наверняка, где-то за всем этим милым шармом выведено чёрным рукописным шрифтом под лопаткой «GTFO[3]». — Я могу зайти?

— Да, конечно, — Лейла отошла в сторону, пропуская Диану Джири в кабинет. Когда та осторожно ступила внутрь и остановилась, Лейла опомнилась и включила свет. Она уже привыкла к полумраку, где был лишь отсвет мониторов, но медицинский работник — явно нет. — Я бы предложила чего-нибудь выпить, но у меня ничего нет... Могу сходить до автомата, — Лейла оглядела кабинет в поисках места, куда она могла деть кошелёк.

— Я принесла кофе. Как вы смотрите на латте?

— Предпочитаю бренди, — Лейла усмехнулась и благодарно кивнула, забирая кофе из только замеченной переноски. Теперь уже на глаза попалась и коробочка с кексами, и некий пакет, и переноска, в которой только что были два стакана. — Можно поставить на... — Лейла подошла к столу и освободила место, сдвинув в стороны чертежи, — на стол.

— Спасибо, — Диана Джири поставила коробку с кексами рядом со стаканом кофе. Сжав в кулаке ручку пакета, она осторожно начала: — То письмо, которое вы написали, мисс Хасан...

— Можно просто Лейла, — она взяла девушку за запястье и заглянула ей в лицо, — Диана... — Лейла сделала паузу, но её не поправили, значит, можно было продолжить. — Я не смеялась над тобой. Мне правда хочется купить то, что ты делаешь. Я считаю это замечательной идеей. А ещё... это явно позволит остудить мозг во время работы, — она выпрямилась и потёрла шею, отводя взгляд в сторону. Её кабинет больше напоминал чулан инженерного отдела: мониторы, техника, чертежи; из ненужной для работы мебели только кресло-мешок. А также бесконечное множество проводов и железа для прототипа нового Анимуса.

— Тогда, — Диана достала из пакета несколько упаковок. Лейла быстро узнала рисунки с обложек, потому что уже видела их на сайте. — Вот, можешь выбрать всё, что понравится. Если надо, могу принести готовые варианты. В наборах всё есть: нитки, канва, там даже нанесён контур рисунка... И я ещё подумала... — тут Диана сделала паузу, подбирая слова, — что у тебя, наверное, не обязательно будут пяльцы и иглы, поэтому вот. Это в подарок, при покупке больше трёх штук, — Диана протянула остальной пакет чуть трясущейся рукой.

— Вау... — Лейла отставила латте в сторону и начала перебирать в руках наборы для вышивки. С её усидчивостью одного-то набора хватило бы на год, но когда напротив стояла Диана, вся светясь от скромности и счастья (ей явно льстил интерес к своему хобби), слова сами сложились в ответ: — Я возьму все.

— Да? О господи, я-я-я... я сделаю тебе скидку.... и вообще, можешь... я могу...

Лайла рассмеялась и, с трудом прервавшись, улыбнулась Диане.

— Всё нормально, я заплачу. Как ты вообще пришла к такой специфической идее? — Лейла сложила наборы в шкаф, где нашлась заначка в несколько купюр. А вот дислокация кошелька так и осталась загадкой.

— Мой бывший смеялся над тем, что мне нравилось делать. Шить, рисовать, вязать, вышивать. Мол, это всё не подходит серьёзному медику. А ещё, когда мы расставались, он сказал, что я сука.

На это Лейла аж фыркнула от смеха. Когда ругань покидает этот пухлогубый ротик, всё становится ещё комичнее.

— И так я решила совместить приятное с полезным, — Диана гордо вздёрнула подбородок.

— Боже мой, — Лейла закусила губу и в мгновенье заключила Диану в объятия. — Ты такая милая, я просто не могу, — протрещала она почти на одном дыхании и, схватив Диану за плечи, отпрянула, серьёзно посмотрев той в глаза. — Выходи за меня.

— Что? А? Это... — Диана зарделась, её взгляд начал бегать по полу, словно ответ был где-то внизу комнаты.

— Я шучу, — Лейла рассмеялась и щёлкнула Диану по носу. — Давай начнём с того, что просто будем друзьями. Лейла Хасан, инженер отдела исследований и разработок, модификация портативного Анимуса, — она протянула руку.

— Диана Джири, медицинский работник департамента поиска и освоения наследия, первичная обработка потенциальных объектов, — она пожала руку Лейлы. — Рада знакомству.

***

Наверное, впервые после долгого творческого затишья, Лейла чувствовала прилив сил. Хотелось окунуться с головой в эти бесконечные чертежи и расчёты. Она полностью пересмотрела концепцию секвенатора ДНК для переносного Анимуса и смогла сократить время обработки данных почти в два раза. Параллельно она набрасывала идеи для Софии Риккин по улучшению манипулятора с шестью степенями свободы. Ей не терпелось увидеть, каким будет такой вариант Анимуса. По отчётам из информационных рассылок она видела, что проекту был дан старт в Мадриде. И Лейла каждый день обновляла почту в надежде увидеть приглашение туда, на место строительства. Увидеть детище, что грезилось ей во снах, — настоящий Анимус с полностью пересмотренной концепцией. Для исследователей снаружи это бы напоминало больше аттракцион или кинотеатр. Кто-то мог сказать, что слишком жестоко было загонять хомячков крутить колесо, но то, что делали с хомячками вроде Объекта 17, тоже сложно назвать гуманным. А сколько объектов до него закончили с ампутированными конечностями из-за долгой работы с Анимусом? Даже иммунодепрессанты не помогут, если жидкость перестаёт циркулировать. А путешествия по пятнадцать минут? Так исторический отдел никогда не получит то, что ему нужно.

Из писем Софии стало ясно, что и с таким Анимусом были проблемы. Эффект просачивания в этой версии развивался быстрее и мешал работе — первый подопытный потерял всю связь с реальностью и начал считать себя предком, монгольским полководцем, нападающим на Великую Китайскую стену. И это уже вне Анимуса. С каждым советом Лейла чувствовала всё больше ответственности за эту машину, но с каждым игнорированием просьб приехать — и большую отдалённость от неё. Будто это вовсе не её проект. Будто есть другая Лейла Хасан, ответственная за каракатицу посреди Мадрида.

Но эту Лейлу Хасан удерживала в «Абстерго» Диана Джири. На деле «блонда из меда» оказалась той ещё язвительной штучкой. Профессия явно оставила на ней свой циничный след, и общаться с ней было одним удовольствием. Она научила Лейлу вышивать: поначалу, правда, получалось так себе, поэтому первую работу (конечно же, посвященную мудиле Отсо Бергу, занимающему её парковочное место) пришлось практически полностью сделать под контролем Дианы, где-то даже и только её руками. Полукрестики были особенно проблемными для Лейлы, да и сложно было привыкнуть к тому, что лучше держаться одного наклона и не забывать об изнанке. Зачем следовать стольким правилам? Даже в грёбанном вышивании были эти правила. Как так?! Дальше дело пошло проще, и теперь уже Лейла могла справиться без посторонней помощи. Она отправляла Диане фотографию, когда заканчивала с очередным пони или вензелем у буквы, и когда учитель подтверждал, что всё сделано правильно, с новой силой принималась за следующий элемент, не обращая внимания на то, что компьютер уже давно закончил расчёты и можно вернуться к работе.

***

— Рождество?

— Да, Рождество, ну знаешь, такой праздник, где собираются с роднёй за большим столом, все надевают глупые свитеры и смотрят не особо обременённые сюжетом шоу по телевизору... У всех людей должно быть такое Рождество. Хотя бы раз.

— Нет, ты не поняла, — Лейла смущённо усмехнулась. — Мы, может, и не местные, но праздновали как все. Переехали же давно. Я не об этом, — она вытянула руку, давая понять, что Диане вовсе не нужно извиняться, тут не было ничего обидного, по крайней мере для Лейлы. — Я просто удивлена, что оно так скоро. Кажется, мы и знакомы-то всего ничего.

— Ну... — Диана наклонила голову, — уже больше полугода. Можем потом отпраздновать годовщину в апреле.

— Одиннадцатого.

— Ты помнишь, — она улыбнулась и качнулась на стуле. — Но не помнишь, какое сегодня число. Ты слишком много работаешь, милая.

— Не называй меня так.

— А как называть? Дорогая? Нежная? Хотя ты не нежная...

— Это обидно, — Лейла задумчиво посмотрела в сторону. — Хотя правда.

— Лапочка? Солнышко?

— Мне что, пять?

— Порой кажется, что да. Добросердечная? Сладкая?

— Как мишки «Харибо». Или «Барни.»

— Я их откусываю с головы, — Диана широко улыбнулась.

— Какой кошмар...

— Может, тогда, сладкосердечная[4]? — Диана едва сдерживала смех, всё это начинало напоминать какую-то игру в «оторви Лейлу от работы».

— Что? — Лейлу аж передёрнуло. — Будто кто-то вынул и облизнул моё сердце. Б-р-р. Как оно может быть сладким?

— Ну, смотря для кого, — Диана задумчиво посмотрела в потолок. — Например, доктор Ганнибал Лектер оценил бы.

— Давай мы оставим моё сердце до суда Осириса, пожалуйста, — Лейла умоляюще посмотрела на Диану, которую, явно веселило то, что подруга не может принять простой комплимент. — Ах ты, — она склонилась над креслом и упёрлась в ручки, нависая над Дианой. — Прекрати.

— Нет, — Диана мотнула головой и забралась с ногами на кресло, всё так же бесстыже улыбаясь и тихо смеясь.

— Ты засранка, — Лейла принялась её щекотать.

— Нет, погоди! — Диана уже не сдерживала громкий смех, и лишь когда кресло скрипнуло, дав понять, что оно не место для таких игр, она ухватилась за руку Лейлы крепче. Ломать собственность «Абстерго» не стоило, кто знает, что они сделают с ними за сломанный стул. — Хорошо, извини.

— Мне могут позвонить... — Лейла виновато отвела глаза.

— Мадрид? Лейла, — Диана провела ладонью по лицу девушки, поворачивая к себе. — Я знаю, как это важно для тебя, поэтому, если... когда София позовёт тебя, ты сможешь отправиться туда первым же рейсом. Но пока этого не случилось, пожалуйста, проведи это Рождество со мной.

— С тобой?.. — Лейла явно сомневалась. — Ди, я очень хочу провести его с тобой, но...

— Всего три дня, — Диана прибрала растрёпанные волосы и снова подтянула ноги к груди. — У моей семьи есть чудесный загородный домик в Северной Дакоте. Покатаемся на снегоходах, моя мама приготовит тыквенный пирог. Будет весело, — она ухватила Лейлу за край кофты. — Пожалуйста.

— Бли-и-ин, — Лейла обессилено опустилась на колени перед креслом, — Ладно, уговорила.

— Ура!

— Ты монстр, просто чудовище, — Лейла раскинула руки для объятий.

— Нет, я красавица, — Диана рассмеялась и спустилась с кресла, падая в объятия подруги, крепко обняв ту за шею.

***

Северная Дакота встретила прохладным ветром и заснеженными горами. Добраться до небольшого городка можно было только вертолётом — за прошедшие дни дороги замело слоем снега в несколько метров, поэтому трассу закрыли на расчистку. Лейла долго смеялась и не могла поверить рассказам Дианы, что такое бывает не только на картинках в соцсетях, но когда пилот вертолёта услужливо пролетел над трассой, где едва тащился автобус с дорожными работниками, крыша которого была ниже, чем две стены снега по бокам отрытой дороги, Лейла уже не могла отрицать очевидного. Несмотря на заснеженность трасс, в самом городке снега было не так много — здесь, в горах, он продувался ветрами, поэтому на улицах ездили машины, и, кажется, она даже увидела одного красноносого велосипедиста.

Домик семьи Джири распологался в пригороде, у озера с красивым видом на горы. Первые минуты Лейла с трудом заставляла себя закрывать рот, и то больше от холода — до того было невероятно видеть такую зимнюю сказку. Она, конечно, давно уже уехала из Египта, но в Нью-Йорке, или тем более в Калифорнии, не то чтобы выпадало много снега.

— Простынешь ведь, если будешь так долго стоять, — Диана допила свой чай и, подойдя к Лейле, поправила на той шарф. Весь из себя занятой инженер Анимуса уже почти час просто ходила по полю, как пятилетний ребенок, и восхищенно смотрела по сторонам.

— Просто... Оно вокруг... И такое... — Лейла рассмеялась. — У меня слов нет.

— Я заметила, — Диана улыбнулась. — Особенно по тому, как ты разговаривала с родителями.

— Ну, я вроде очень хорошо общалась с твоей мамой, — Лейла спрятала замёрзшие ладони подмышки. Пусть они и были в перчатках, всё-таки после теплой центральной Америки здесь, на севере, хотелось укутаться во всё тёплое. — Я старалась, правда. Просто непривычно разговаривать с чужими родителями.

— Да, особенно ты старалась разговаривать с моим папой.

— Он повёл нас стрелять по крысам!

— Но они ведь едят наши запасы.

— Они живые! — Лейла развела руками.

— У нас в лаборатории тоже есть живые крысы. И вообще, мне о крысах будет говорить человек, который помогает создавать аппарат, где вот такенная, — Диана отмерила ладонями не меньше десяти сантиметров, — игла входит в шею человека, а потом его крутят, как при подготовке в космонавты?

— Ну... Ладно, убедила, — Лейла притянула к себе Диану, обняв за талию. — Спасибо, что вытащила меня из кабинета. Так бы и провела все выходные за компьютером.

— Ну не обязательно за ним, — Диана пару раз хлопнула варежкой по груди Лейлы. — Может, ты бы что-нибудь вышивала. Например, подарок мне на годовщину нашего знакомства.

— Откуда ты знаешь? Блин, от тебя ничего не скроешь... Ты у меня такая умная, — Лейла улыбнулась.

— Это было очевидно, — Диана рассмеялась. — Я сделаю вид, что сильно удивлена подарку.

— По крайней мере, ты не знаешь, что там будет изображено.

— О да... — Диана чуть качнулась. Стало слишком тихо. Здесь, у заснеженного поля вдали от города, не было ни животных, ни птиц, ни людей. Будто всё замерло, боясь морозов. Если хорошенько всмотреться, можно было разглядеть какую-нибудь серенькую белочку на дереве или зайца за сугробом. Может, даже птичек, прыгающих с ветки на ветку в поисках ягодок, оставшихся с осени. Но пока девушки стояли вот так, обнимаясь, хотелось верить в то, что они и правда одни посреди этого тихого сказочного пейзажа.

— Наверное, нам надо ехать... — нарушила молчание Лейла и посмотрела на снегоход, на котором они сюда добрались. — Можно, теперь я поведу? Обещаю, что не буду нарушать правил.

— Да... Наверное, пора, — Диана улыбнулась и сделала пару шагов назад, но провалилась в нахоженные до этого следы Лейлы и начала падать.

— Ди! — Лейла попыталась удержать подругу, но вместо этого полетела за ней, когда та ухватилась за её куртку. — Фух, — Лейла чудом успела выставить ладони. Левые рука и колено наткнулись на камни под покровом снега. Зато она даже не придавила Диану. — Ты просто космически аккуратна, — Лейла рассмеялась, за что тут же была повалена на снег. — Ди?..

Диана села верхом на Лейле. Её белые растрёпанные после шапки волосы спускались на раскрасневшиеся щеки. Карие глаза подёрнуло поволокой. Пухлые губки слегка приоткрылись, словно она хотела что-то сказать, но передумала.

— Твоя шапка, — Лейла вытянула руку наверх, чтобы подтянуть её к себе. И стоило только отвести взгляд от Дианы, как губы уже обжигало горячим поцелуем с привкусом чая на травах. Лейла пальцами подхватила шапку и, упёршись в землю под снегом, села.

— Я... — Диана выдохнула, выпуская большое облако пара между ними, и посмотрела на Лейлу, словно ожидая ответа.

Подцепив зубами край перчатки, в которую набился снег, Лейла сняла её и вторую, после чего вернула красную шапку на голову Дианы. Проведя ладонью по её румяной щеке, Лейла мягко улыбнулась и притянула девушку к себе для второго поцелуя.

— Нам надо возвращаться. Скоро стемнеет... — Лейла натянула шапку на Диану, получше спрятав уши.

— Ага.

— Теперь я могу рассчитывать на водительское место?

— Даже не думай, что тебе будут доставаться ключи от снегохода за каждый поцелуй.

— И не собиралась, — Лейла чмокнула Диану в надутые губы. — Я себе зад отморожу, если просижу ещё хоть секунду, поэтому умоляю... Хабибти [5].

— «Хабибти»? — Диана поднялась и помогла встать Лейле, — Значит, «милая» у нас под запретом, а так можно?

— Только теперь, — Лейла обняла девушку за талию, — И только тебе.

***

Если там, в Северное Дакоте, Лейла ещё отвлекалась от мыслей о проекте Мадрида, то по возвращении она снова начала заваливать почту Софии письмами без ответа и до отключки засиживаться с пересборкой Анимуса. Диана старалась навещать Лейлу, но всё чаще просто сидела несколько часов в кресле-мешке без дела, пока не получала очередной приказ от начальства возвращаться к какому-нибудь из объектов или собирать дополнительные образцы. От недостатка настоящей работы здесь страдала не только Лейла. На самом деле Диана даже прощупала почву в Мадриде на случай, если Лейлу всё-таки переведут. И, кажется, одно местечко в медицинском отделе ей бы там всё-таки нашли. Оставалось дождаться, пока приглашение получит Лейла, но с каждым днём становилось всё очевиднее, что это вряд ли случится.

— Клянусь, ещё немного, и я пошлю её нахер, — Лейла сжала в руке стакан с коктейлем и прикусила зубами отросший ноготь на большом пальце. Обычно она их состригала, чтобы не грызть именно в такие моменты. Вредная привычка ещё с детства — в задумчивости и от нервов в ход шли ручки, карандаши, ногти. Так что эти предметы стоило держать подальше.

— Скорее бы уже. Может, хоть сегодня сосредоточишься на чём-нибудь другом? — Диана провела по плечам Лейлы ладонями, а после, обойдя её кресло, села той на колени, стараясь не задеть стакан в руках подруги. — Ты у меня дома, мы отмечаем годовщину, я получила замечательный подарок и рассчитывала, что вечер закончится без других девушек, — Диана потянула наверх кофту Лейлы. — Я, знаешь ли, могу и начать ревновать...

— К Софии? — Лейла вздёрнула бровь. — Было бы к чему, — она залпом допила коктейль и поставила стакан на пол рядом с креслом. — Может, я тоже ревную к твоей работе?

— Думаешь, до меня домогаются пробирки с кровью? — Диана запустила руку за спину Лейлы, нащупывая застёжку лифчика.

— Ох, я видела, как на тебя смотрела склянка с печенью Объекта 17, — Лейла вздохнула свободнее, когда застёжка, наконец, поддалась.

— Я даже представлять себе такую сцену боюсь. Это самая большая глупость, которая выходила из этих губ, — Диана поцеловала Лейлу.

— Хм... Тогда, может, Мильтон? Копошитесь там в нём уже который год, может, тут спрятан какой-то личный интерес? Заводит смотреть на тело потомка накачанного пирата? — Лейла положила руки на бёдра Дианы, пальцами провела по ремню к пряжке.

— Ты решила за один вечер побить все рекорды по глупости? — Диана прикусила губу Лейлы. — Смелее... — звякнул металл застежки. Диана отстранилась, но только лишь затем, чтобы снять с себя футболку.

— Смотрю, ты подготовилась, — Лейла провела ладонью по обнаженному телу.

— Да, в отличие от тебя, — Диана жестом показала Лейле оторваться от спинки кресла, чтобы помочь разобраться с блузкой и лифчиком. — Я вообще-то помню, когда у нас годовщина.

— Я тоже помню, — проводив свою одежду взглядом, Лейла откинулась на спинку кресла и провела ладонью по плоскому животу Дианы, по её вздымающейся груди, пальцем едва коснулась торчащего соска. — Я же подарила подарок. Ты даже сказала, что тебе понравилось.

— М-м-м, — Диана закусила губу и пересела ближе. — Да, я буду хранить его... — она ухватила Лейлу за запястье и направила её руку ниже. Лишь когда пальцы Лейлы забрались под кружевные трусики, Диана отпустила её руку и легко обняла девушку за шею.

— Я старалась, исколола себе все пальцы. Ты же знаешь, что я не люблю пользоваться напёрстками, — скользнув рукой глубже, Лейла раздвинула половые губы и нежно провела пальцами до бугорка клитора.

Диана жарко выдохнула и вцепилась одной рукой в спинку кресла. Лейла хотела подметить, что кто-то уже взмок, так ждал этого продолжения банкета, но по красному лицу девушки было ясно, что ей сейчас не ответят. Свободной рукой она наклонила Диану к себе и, подавшись вперед, лизнула сосок, вместе с тем обведя клитор пальцем. Чуть прикусив сосок, она улыбнулась, наблюдая за реакцией Дианы, и тут же оставила поцелуй, заглаживая свою слабость. Следя за вздохами и стонами Дианы, Лейла то наращивала, то замедляла темп, перемещая пальцы от клитора внутрь и обратно.

— Лейла... — Диана подняла её за подбородок, отрывая от своей груди, и страстно поцеловала, как всегда делала перед тем, как кончить.

— Ди... — Лейла почувствовала, как Диана сжимает её пальцы, как приподнимаются её плечи, как с уголка приоткрытых от немого стона губ стекает слюна после поцелуя. Диана упала на грудь Лейлы и, отдышавшись, снова поцеловала.

— Я хочу ещё подарок...

— Какая ты ненасытная, — Лейла усмехнулась. — Неужели того щеночка, что я вышила, недостаточно?

— Нет, — она чмокнула Лейлу в губы и, спускаясь поцелуями по её телу, слезла с кресла, заодно потянув на себя штаны и трусы девушки.

— Что же ты задумала? — Лейла поставила ногу на плечо Дианы, сидевшей на полу. — Это уже тянет на подарок мне.

— Это он и есть, хабибти, — Диана поцеловала внутреннюю сторону бедра Лейлы и упершись в кресло, поднялась поцелуями по ноге выше. — Я вижу, меня тут ждут, — Диана провела по влажной коже пальчиками.

— Это была моя фраза, — теперь настала очередь Лейлы запрокидывать голову, кусая губы и цепляясь за спинку кресла обеими руками.

***

Мильтон пытался найти пятый угол в комнате, пока Лейла общалась с кем-то по телефону (хотя это больше походило на смесь брани на двух языках с вкраплениями человеческой речи, чем на «общение»), а Диана, обняв подушку, вчитывалась в правила настольной игры, которую недавно купила. Парень, конечно, сам напросился в гости, но уже немного жалел об этом.

— Диана... — он подсел ближе к девушке и наклонился к ней, почти перейдя на шёпот. — Это нормально? — он кивнул в сторону бушующей Лейлы.

— М? — Диана подняла голову и посмотрела на свою подругу. Грустно улыбнувшись, она пожала плечами и вернулась к инструкции. — Как врач, я скажу тебе, что ненормально, но как та, кто провела с ней уже почти полтора года, могу сказать, что это её постоянное состояние. Вот здесь, — Диана ткнула себе в лоб, — у неё уже морщина не разглаживается от того, что она постоянно хмурится. Ей даже назначили ботулотоксин, чтобы расслабить эти мышцы. Настолько она уже не справляется.

— Ботуло... Что?

— Ботокс, — Лейла села на пол напротив Мильтона и Дианы.

— Его используют и так, — уточнила Диана для Мильтона и положила инструкцию на журнальный столик перед собой. — Кажется, я разобралась, что нужно делать, — она отложила в сторону подушку и потянулась за мешочком с картами и кубиками. Карта уже была разложена на столике и ждала, пока игроки расставят фигурки.

— Или ты думал, что ботокс колют только в губы? — Лейла усмехнулась, не сводя взгляда с Мильтона. Тот сглотнул и чуть отодвинулся от Дианы. — Ди... Я хочу пить.

— Да, конечно, — Диана поднялась с пола и пошла на кухню. — Тебе светлое или тёмное?

— Тёмное, — Лейла всё ещё не спускала взгляда с Мильтона. Когда Диана подошла, Лейла жестом попросила её нагнуться.

— М? Что-то случи... — договорить Диане не дал внезапный поцелуй. Когда Лейла закончила, Диана нежно улыбнулось ей и отвесила лёгкий щелбан по лбу.

— За что? — Лейла возмущённо посмотрела на девушку.

— Потому что не надо срывать злость на наших гостях, — Диана поставила банку с пивом на столик рядом с Лейлой и села на своё место, стараясь не смотреть в сторону Мильтона. Его раскрасневшийся вид сейчас бы её точно рассмешил, а такого бедный парень мог не вынести. Одна издевается, другая смеется — то ещё гостеприимство.

— Я не срываюсь, — тихо пробубнила Лейла, потирая лоб. — Больно вообще-то.

— Ты заслужила, — Диана начала расставлять фигурки по стартовым замкам на карте.

— А... а что там случилось? — Мильтон как-то постарался съехать с женских разборок, но судя по острому взгляду Лейлы, он ступил на минное поле, на котором ему явно было не место. Но дороги назад уже не было. — Я слышал что-то про Анимус, у нас какой-то новый проект? Я, признаться, думал, что там уже ничего лучше не сделать, разве не обкатанная технология? Ну, там даже вроде как уже не нужен потомок...

— Как я погляжу, ты все презентации в рассылке смотришь, — Лейла открыла пиво и сделала глоток. Вся эта политика компании ей всегда претила. То они всё рассказывают сотрудникам, то не рассказывают ничего. В итоге какой-то разработчик игрушек-прикрытий из «Абстерго Интертеймент» знает про настоящий Анимус и его использование, но при этом даже близко не подозревает, чем занимается исторический отдел. И почему им в компании до сих пор не запрещают общаться друг с другом?

— Мильтон, это не то, что следует обсуждать...

— У тебя какой уровень доступа? — прервала Лейла.

— Второй уровень разработчика игр. Ну, и за помощь в программе наследования, — он кивнул в сторону Дианы, — первый уровень там.

— Насколько же ты ничего не знаешь Мильтон, — Лейла покачала головой.

— Что? Насколько? — Он посмотрел на Диану в поисках помощи, но та лишь пожала плечами и отвела взгляд в сторону. — Ой, будто от меня так много скрывают.

— Ну... Вот представь, твой второй уровень доступа разработчика ниже, чем первый у наследника, ты же это понял, когда тебя внедрили с тем... — она начала щелкать пальцами, вспоминая имя.

— Адевале.

— Да, вот, этот дядя. А теперь представь, сколько, например, знает Ди, имея лишь третий уровень медика. Ты просто знаешь не больше, чем два плюс два, в сравнении с тем, что знает она.

— Меньше знаешь, крепче спишь, — тихо проговорила Диана. — Может, мы начнём играть?

— Нет, погодите, — Мильтон вытянул руку над картой. — Ты так говоришь, будто знаешь больше неё раза в два, но это же...

— А что, если и так? — Лейла сжала в руке банку.

— Лейла... — Диана попыталась остановить подругу.

— Ты думаешь, это так просто, да? То что тебе рассказывают в презентациях, о том как прекрасен проект «Объект 17», «Феникс», «Хеликс», «Анимус Тек», блядь, или откуда ты там ещё? Ты хоть знаешь, как тебе повезло, что твой предок оказался бесполезным душнилой, который умудрился ни во что толком не вляпаться? Ты хоть представляешь, что с тобой было бы, окажись какой-нибудь твой дед хоть немного полезен, и найди они тебя на пару лет пораньше? Тебя бы заперли в четырёх стенах и держали под капельницей с физраствором. Раз в день в тебя бы вгоняли огроменную иглу и накачивали наркотой, доводя до состояния, когда ты готов расстаться не только со своим сознанием, но и с жизнью. Вот тогда та штука, которая «уже давно обкатанная технология» разгонит твою ДНК в несколько раз, заставив вселиться в шкуру мудака, которого ты даже, блядь, не знаешь. Заставит испытать всю боль, которую испытывал он, и ты, чёрт возьми, даже не будешь знать, снится ли тебе это дерьмо или ты и правда открыл дверь в прошлое. А потом, не дай бог, ты подумаешь сбежать. Тогда тебя вскроют прямо от твоего хуя до макушки и вывернут наизнанку, разложив по баночкам каждый твой ценнейший орган с образцом ДНК, и как трофей разошлют в отделения по всему миру, чтобы каждая страна помогла в сборе данных там, где ты, крыса, не справился. Знакомься. Первый уровень разработчика этих сраных «обкатанных технологий». Только благодаря таким, как мы, вас не держат в клетках, вне зависимости от того, чем занимались твои дальние родственники. Не за что, — Лейла встала с пола и ушла на балкон.

— Я... — Мильтон провёл рукой по шее. Он явно был потрясен и не знал, что ему сказать. И следовало ли вообще.

— Не переживай, — Диана похлопала его по колену. — Ей сейчас нелегко, она немного на взводе от всего того, что приходится решать. — Диана вздохнула. — Она даже не всем может поделиться со мной... И то, что ты сейчас услышал...

— Это правда?.. Просто в компании ходят разные разговоры... И это всё...

— Похоже на те разговоры? — Диана вздохнула и поднялась. — Понимай как хочешь. Я не могу ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть сказанное, сам знаешь.

Диана вышла на балкон и поёжилась. Пусть они сейчас и не в снежной Дакоте, но прохладный уличный сентябрь после тёплоты квартиры не был приветлив даже в Калифорнии.

— Лейла...

— Они запустили проект. Подключили отделение поиска наследников в Мадриде, уже согнали людей...

— Тестируют на заключённых? — Диана поймала удивлённый взгляд Лейлы и подошла к ней, притеревшись рядом. — Я не говорила, что у меня уже четвертый уровень медика? Думаешь, мне позволили бы курировать таких, как Мильтон, без знания о том, что у «Абстерго» есть сотни заключённых на незаконных основаниях? Да и я уже давно здесь работаю, так что... Теперь я на одной ступеньке с тобой, хабибти, — Диана улыбнулась.

— Ага, только знаем мы всё равно разное, — Лейла поцеловала прижимающуюся Диану в макушку. — Прости, мне не стоило срываться...

— Извинись перед Мильтоном лучше, — Диана несильно ткнула Лейлу в бок. — Напугала мальчика тут байками.

— Ой, были бы это байки, — Лейла взяла своё пиво и открыла балконную дверь. — Мильтон, забудь всё, что слышал.

— Слышал что?

— Какой умный мальчик, — Лейла одобрительно кивнула и села за стол. — Итак, мастер медицинских искусств. Что у нас по правилам этой фигни, объяснишь нубам?

*******

Чем крупнее становился проект Софии Риккин в Мадриде, тем тяжелее было смотреть на Лейлу. Диана старалась даже не навещать её на работе, потому что скорее всего на неё не обратили бы внимания, а если и заметили, то с большей вероятностью попросили бы подать отвертку, чем поздоровались. Совместных вечеров становилось всё меньше. Диана даже хотела предложить Лейле переехать к ней, чтобы они виделись почаще, но когда узнала, что Лейла и в общежитии не показывалась неделями, бросила попытки. Так Лейла просто игнорирует потуги Дианы куда-нибудь вытащить их, а если бы она ещё и променяла возвращение домой на эту гребанную работу, всё бы стало куда тяжелее.

С другой стороны был Мильтон, который беззаботно помогал с разработкой игры для «Абстерго Интертеймент», кажется, вообще не вникая особо в то, что он там делает, и просто наслаждался жизнью. Он неплохо вписался в коллектив, и хотя Диану уже избавили от обязанностей куратора, они всё равно продолжали общаться. Они выбирались вместе в кино и даже съездили пару раз отдохнуть на несколько дней, а всё оттого, что путёвки просто пропадали благодаря кое-кому, решившему, что разработка Анимуса важнее.

Последней каплей стало их второе Рождество. Рождество, которое Диана провела в слезах, потому что ещё до наступления вечера Лейла сорвалась в Калифорнию. Ведь подразделение «Хеликса» выяснило, что система была взломана, и новый проект по изучению Лондона уже давно и весьма успешно исследуют Ассасины, а значит, когда потребовалось латать систему самого изъятия ДНК и делать её более закрытой, естественно, надо было немедленно сорваться к своим исследованиям. Диана, утирая слёзы, перечитывала рассылку и не понимала, зачем Лейла бросила её одну в этот день. Какой толк от той в Калифорнии, если взлом уже произошёл, если это проблема каких-нибудь подразделений безопасности или разработчиков обеспечения, а не железа? Оставалось только вгрызаться в подушку зубами и глушить в голове мысль о том, что Лейла просто искала повод вернуться к своим разработкам. А Диана была не больше, чем минутной слабостью.

**— II —**

Если ты уже работаешь в любой из структур «Абстерго», не надо иметь высокий уровень доступа, чтобы понимать, что эта компания не так проста. Достаточно быть хоть немного параноиком. Медицина, развлечения, высокие технологии, разработки оборудования — слишком много сфер влияния охватывает «Абстерго», а если учесть, сколько всего выходит через другие компании, уже не с такими очевидными названиями, начинаешь подозревать, что это всё неспроста. Для этого даже не обязательно работать в компании, если уж на то пошло, но изнутри становится виднее. Однажды вас могут эвакуировать всем зданием на улицу или в бункер под землей, а вернувшись на рабочие места, вы не увидите ни пылинки, но скорее всего недосчитаетесь одного из тех молчаливых парней, которых видели на обедах около кулера. Или у вас могут проводить проверку биометрических данных и по её окончании кого-нибудь могут увести наверх, а через пару недель имя этого работника всплывёт в регулярной рассылке компании, где-то в разделе «сочувствуем родственникам и друзьям». В конце концов, ты можешь сотрудничать с подобным тебе отделом из другого города, но однажды потерять связь, а потом увидеть в новостях репортаж о взрыве посреди того города. Всё это складывалось в неприятный пазл, который ты, работая в «Абстерго», или игнорируешь, или принимаешь как есть. В первом случае ты идиот или хочешь таковым казаться. Беззаботно потягиваешь кофе, болтаешь с коллегами, смеёшься после планерок и идёшь дальше колупать свою скучнейшую работу. Во втором ты продаёшь душу дьяволу в обмен на возможность работать дальше в не самой чистой на руку корпорации. Есть, конечно, вариант не принимать, не мириться с этим. Скорее всего, ты начнёшь копать глубже и поймёшь, что собранное раньше, — лишь часть ещё более огромного пазла, но прежде, чем ты решишь, как же ко всему этому относиться, тебе явно придётся познакомиться поближе с каким-нибудь мудаком из департамента охраны. Или устранения — наверняка у «Абстерго» был и такой.

Но даже если ты смирился и продал душу, рано или поздно тебя могут подтолкнуть к измене извне. Например, придут домой или взломают систему симуляции «Хеликса», что бывало уже не раз. Анимус более закрытая система, не требующая подключения к внешней сети, поэтому отдел разработки Анимуса с этими проблемами сталкивался реже. Но не знать о том, что есть ассасины и они всегда где-то рядом, было сложно.

Поэтому сообщение от некоего «Декана», появившееся посреди экрана с утра пораньше, удивления у Лейлы не вызвало. Но вот чувство обречённости пришло незамедлительно — машина всё-таки рабочая, и система всегда под тщательным контролем службы безопасности. Она даже не стала подходить к компьютеру, когда заметила изменения в системе. Оставалось лишь ждать своей участи.

Лейла лежала в кресле-мешке и смотрела на мониторы, подкидывая мячик, который подарила ей Диана на их вторую годовщину знакомства. Какая-то вязаная штука, пахнущая травами, то ли с крупой, то ли с камешками внутри. Диана явно хотела не просто порадовать её, но и подарить что-то полезное, вроде релакс-игрушки. Расслабиться Лейла так просто явно бы не смогла, но отвлечься эта штука помогала.

— Мисс Хасан.

— Как официально, — Лейла усмехнулась и, перекатившись так, чтобы было видно гостей, посмотрела на главного нарушителя покоя. — Здравствуйте, мистер Берг, — она снова подкинула мячик.

— Вы должны немедленно покинуть помещение, — Берг поймал мячик, когда тот немного замер в высшей точке.

— А глаз как у орла, — Лейла подавила смешок, когда Берг бросил на неё злой взгляд. — Мне не стоило это упоминать? Неужели вы боитесь птиц, мистер Берг? — Лейла поднялась из кресла и забрала свой мячик. — Зачем я должна покидать помещение? — она проводила взглядом сотрудников охраны, выносящих комплектующие её компьютера. — И вы же понимаете, у нас тут почти все данные хранятся на общем локальном сервере, что у вас за доисторические протоколы... И что вам сделали клавиатура с мышью? — Лейла подошла к Бергу и перешла на шёпот. — Не забудьте потом ещё застрелить монитор, говорят, это помогает.

— Обязательно, — Берг крепко сжал плечо Лейлы и подтолкнул к выходу. — Как только ты заполнишь правильно форму жалобы, что я занимаю твоё парковочное место.

— Точно, ты же мне ещё год назад об этом говорил...

— Два.

— Может, подкинешь бланк? Надо идти навстречу своим коллегам.

После всех изученных файлов «Абстерго», которые попадались на глаза Лейле во время серфинга в поисках технических зацепок, она ожидала всего: и того, что её застрелят где-то на нижних уровнях, и заточения на несколько месяцев, и бесконечных допросов в комнате с односторонним зеркалом. И с тем же успехом — кабинета директора с предложением присоединиться к какому-нибудь тайному ордену и высшего уровня доступа (хотя у неё и так был последний уровень доступа в её направлении), и храма, наполненного людьми в тёмных балахонах, — но на удивление её ждал всего лишь кабинет Отсо Берга. Окно, закрытое плотными шторами, холодный свет мерцающей лампы под потолком, несколько полупустых полок с книгами и одной фотографией в рамке, где были запечатлены сам Бергом и какая-то маленькая девочка, видимо, дочь. Шкаф на замке — скорее всего, с оружием, если судить по специализации Берга. С мебелью тут тоже было не богато, но место для Лейлы нашлось.

Сев на стул напротив стола, Лейла покрутила в руках мячик. Сзади хлопнула дверь — Берг вышел из кабинета, оставив её одну. Притом напротив компьютера. Пусть там наверняка и были пароль с системой защиты, но она же легко могла их обойти и отправить сообщение с просьбой о помощи. Лейла откинулась на спинку стула и заглянула за шторку. Окно тоже без решетки, значит, она могла и туда выйти при желании. Отсо Берг, может, и был душным мудаком, но идиотизмом всё же не отличался, а значит, её пока ещё не считали за предателя.

— Мисс Хасан, с учётом такой любознательности, я удивлен вашему утреннему поведению.

Обладатель ярко выраженного британского акцента прошёл по кабинету Отсо Берга, сел за его стол, поправил пиджак и очки, после чего достал папку и начал перелистывать в ней бумаги. Лейла перебросила мячик в руках и осмотрелась. Отсо Берг стоял у двери и даже не смотрел в их сторону, уставившись куда-то в стену напротив. Больше никого кроме нового лица в очках здесь не было.

— Подозреваю, мне следовало вступить в контакт с лицом, имя которого уже есть в наших базах с пометкой «опасен для системы симуляции»? Кажется, я там видела ещё что-то про «немедленно оповестить службу безопасности».

— Тем не менее, вы их не оповестили, — мужчина, не поднимая головы, перевернул лист в папке и принялся читать следующий.

— Если я не отключила систему слежения, можно считать, что я по умолчанию оповещаю? Мне оставалось лишь ждать, пока наша драгоценная служба безопасности дойдёт до меня.

— Ваш сарказм здесь неуместен, — мужчина закрыл папку. — Мистер Берг, я попрошу вас, — когда Берг вышел, мужчина постучал пальцами по папке и посмотрел на Лейлу. — Что вы думаете о работе на «Абстерго», мисс Хасан? Постарайтесь ответить серьёзно на вопрос.

— Ну... А насколько открыто я могу говорить? Хотя... — Лейла посмотрела в сторону двери, откуда только что вышел хозяин кабинета. Приказать что-то Отсо Бергу, так ещё и чтобы он беспрекословно послушался? — Как понимаю, мой уровень доступа при общении с вами не имеет значения, и я могу говорить обо всём, что знаю?

— Вы сообразительны. Сейчас я возглавляю отдел исторических исследований вместо Изабель Ардан. Как я понимаю, вы до сих пор не потрудились изучить устройство компании, если не знаете, как выглядит ваше начальство.

— Но я знаю, как зовут моё начальство, — поспешила исправиться Лейла. — И знаю, что случилось с прошлым. Приношу свои соболезнования, мистер Хэтэуэй. Сегодня утром я получила письмо от группы «Ассасинов», но...

— Мисс Хасан, чтобы вы понимали, — Хэтэуэй прервал её попытки оправдаться. — Ваша техника была изъята не из-за недоверия к вам, а чтобы выяснить, как им удалось проникнуть в нашу систему. Ваша работа и преданность были уже не раз доказаны за эти годы. Я хочу знать, что вами движет, мисс Хасан. Мне очень не хотелось бы отдавать своих лучших специалистов в руки кураторов. Насколько я понимаю, — он похлопал по папке, которая лежала на столе, — вы не хотите снова к доктору Лис, ведь так?

— Да, — Лейла сжала мячик в руке. Поначалу из-за частых нарушений дисциплины, да и после участия в митингах в Каире, при ней находился куратор, задачей которого было понять, насколько Лейла опасна для окружающих. Чувствовать себя лабораторной крысой или какой-то уличной собакой снова не хотелось. — Мне нравится работать здесь. У меня есть некоторые проблемы с коммуникацией, поэтому я попросила отдельный кабинет, — Лейла пожала плечами, — но в целом, работа с ресурсами «Абстерго» — это то, что я больше не получу нигде. И... — она покрутила мячик в руке, — некоторые проекты над которыми я работаю, не могут быть реализованы... где-то ещё.

— Вы про эксперименты на людях? Вам неудобно об этом говорить?

— Скорее, неудобно говорить об этом с кем-то ещё.

— Я понимаю, что вы вряд ли обсуждаете это с семьёй, иначе бы мы говорили в другом месте, если бы вообще говорили. Но вы же наверняка обсуждали это с доктором Джири, не так ли? — Хэтэуэй долгим взглядом посмотрел на Лейлу в ожидании реакции, но та не нашла, что ответить. — Мисс Хасан, ваша личная жизнь меня не волнует, но я не могу не заметить, что ваша продуктивность в последнее время упала, а теперь с вами на связь выходят не те, с кем мы привыкли сотрудничать.

— Проблема не может быть в Диа...

— Мисс Хасан, постарайтесь впредь не перебивать старших, это уже не первый раз. Меня разочаровывает лишь ваша увлечённость Мадридским проектом. Из своих источников я знаю, что вы многое вложили в их Анимус и его технологию. Как и то, что вы не имели на это права. Как и то, что они никогда не признают, что вы часть проекта, и уж тем более не позовут работать к себе. Это пока не приказ, но настоятельная рекомендация. Можете воспринимать как совет или как вам будет угодно: бросьте попытки влиться в проект, который занимается устаревшими практиками. Насколько я понимаю, ваш личный проект сейчас куда успешнее. Ведь у вашего портативного Анимуса уже совсем иные функции, не так ли?

Лейла нехотя кивнула и опустила голову.

— Я готов увеличить вам финансирование и выделить людей, но больше вы не занимаетесь им скрытно. Помните, кто вас кормит, мисс Хасан. Никому бы не хотелось потерять дочь, сестру... любовницу.

— Да... — Лейла сглотнула. — Но... Можно попросить остаться в проекте одной? Я доработаю его сама.

— Не хотите делиться? Или боитесь, что вас снова оставят не у дел? Мисс Хасан, — Хэтэуэй улыбнулся. — Я вам не враг, но вы никогда не должны забывать, где работаете и на что подписывались. Если вы всё ещё не сбежали, зная всё происходящее, значит, вы готовы с нами работать и без угроз. Просто не забывайте, пожалуйста, о том, что у нас есть свои правила, и последнее, что мы любим, это людей, нарушающих порядок. — Хэтэуэй собрал папку и встал из-за стола. — Вам выдадут новое оборудование после обеда. Доступ ко всем данным из облака сохранят за вами, после проверки вернут и те, что были на физических носителях. Сейчас мы должны обеспечить безопасность нашей системы. Пока можете отдохнуть или прогуляться. Я сказал всё, что хотел.

— Угум, — Лейла встала со стула и пошла к выходу.

— Мисс Хасан, — окликнул её Хэтэуэй, подойдя ближе. — Вы забыли, — он протянул мячик, который Лейла, видимо, выронила, когда вставала. — Наслаждайтесь возможностями «Абстерго», а не страшитесь их. Вы же всегда это делали, — несмотря на весь тон разговора, он чуть ли не по-отцовски тепло похлопал её по плечу. — Никогда не показывайте, что вам есть что терять. Это всегда можно использовать.

***

В несколько коротких дней Лейла восстановила свои исследования и расчистила место под новый (точнее, не такой уж новый) проект. Личным он был лишь потому, что Лейла не чувствовала в нём необходимость, да и хотелось выйти уже с чем-нибудь крутым. А тут лишь намётки. Хэтэуэй действительно выполнил обещание, и вскоре, помимо официальной формы на доступ ко всем базам ДНК-дактилоскопии «Абстерго» (естественно, придётся заполнять кучу форм и бумаг, чтобы изъять их в пользование, но хотя бы никто ничего против не скажет), Лейла получила увесистый подарок. «Материал сильно поврежден древним артефактом, но всё ещё ценный ресурс. Х.», — было выведено ровным курсивом на коробке, внутри же обнаружилась колба с большой берцовой костью, на вид мужской, и несколькими образцами крови, на каждой из которых была пометка: «Объект № 17. Высший доступ».

Понадобилось немало бессонных ночей, чтобы вывести «личный проект» Лейлы на хоть немного приемлемый для живых тестов уровень. Хэтэуэй определённо был прав, когда говорил, что прогресс Лейлы буксовал на одном месте из-за желания поехать в Мадрид. До зубного скрежета хотелось сорваться с места и поехать туда, хоть полы мыть, хоть лампочки менять, но надо было уже отпустить. Но отпустить просто так не давала гордость. Хотелось швырнуть Софии письмо с прощанием, и чтобы на следующей неделе уже вышла корпоративная рассылка, где Лейла предстала бы великим разработчиком портативного Анимуса нового поколения. Конечно же, это максималистское желание вылезало только под изрядным градусом, потому что на трезвую голову гордыню всё же удавалось побороть. Но желание что-нибудь швырнуть в лицо Софии Риккин оставалось.

Обновленный Лейлой Анимус, наконец, перестал выдавать предупреждения и ошибки в коде и потихоньку заработал. Приятный гул машины сопровождался не разваливающейся симуляцией. Оставалось лишь приступить к тестам.

***

— Что... — Лейла сощурилась от яркого света. Лицевые мышцы с трудом слушались. Она попыталась повернуть голову, но словно ничего и не поменялось. В размытой картинке она, казалось, узнавала белёсую фигурку. — Ди?..

— Она самая, — Диана села на койку Лейлы и достала фонарик. Открыв шире глаз Лейлы, она проверила реакцию зрачка, после чего повторила то же со вторым. — Не говори пока.

Диана шумно выдохнула и замолчала на несколько минут. За это время зрение будто обрело чёткость, руки и ноги начинало постепенно пронизывать колючей болью, но глухой, словно это были не её ощущения.

— Я понимаю, ты не любишь правила, ненавидишь инструкции, — голос Дианы дрожал. Пусть Лейла и слышала его словно в тумане, сознание будто само дорисовывало, как та сейчас переживает и трясётся. А может, она и правда так сильно тряслась, что Лейла чувствовала это через кровать. — Но как, как мог инженер блядского Анимуса не знать, что нельзя в него залезать одному? Как вообще тебе могло прийти в голову сесть в эту машину смерти без поддержки... Да как...

— Ди... — Лейла попыталась поймать руку Дианы и сжала её запястье, насколько могла. — Прости.

— Ты... ты такая дура, — Диана расплакалась и уткнулась в грудь Лейлы.

— Может, убрать это? — Лейла кивнула на капельницу рядом с койкой. Пара дней крепкого сна и витаминных растворов внутривенно вполне способствовали выздоровлению.

— Как твой лечащий врач, я скажу, что ещё рано, — Диана выписала для помощника рецепт на препараты и отправила за шприцами. — А как всё ещё твоя девушка, я бы вообще тебя приковала к этой кровати.

Диана провела здесь почти все эти дни. Лейла лишь пару раз видела, чтобы та уходила куда-то дальше, чем в дамскую комнату. И то оба этих раза по вызову начальства.

— Я рада, что ты снова можешь говорить, — Диана села рядом с Лейлой и провела ладонью по её лицу. — И даже сесть, но тебе ещё рано вставать. Кстати, если уж разговорилась, — Диана посмотрела на дверь. — Может, объяснишь, наконец, что за чёрт тебя дернул залезть в Анимус?

— Омега-Анимус, — Лейла потёрла нос.

— Не трогай его.

— Почему? — Лейла удивлённо посмотрела на Диану.

— Потому что когда я тебя нашла, ты весь свой «Омега-Анимус», — она в воздухе показала кавычки, подчеркивая, как важно было название этой машины смерти по её мнению, — залила кровью, твои показатели зашкаливали, а сердце почти двинуло коней. Благо твоё сознание уже отключилось от системы Анимуса, иначе, выдерни я тебя во время симуляции, то кормила бы тебя с ложечки и утирала слюни. И это в лучшем случае.

— Я прямо слышу, как ты сдерживаешь брань в мою сторону, — Лейла грустно улыбнулась. — Я... немного поспешила с тестами. Ладно, — она жестом призвала Диану успокоиться. — Ладно... Я сильно, — она подчеркнула это слово и виновато посмотрела на Диану, — поспешила. Хэтэуэй попросил заняться проектом, и я слишком увлеклась.

— Саймон Хэтэуэй? Почему я не знаю об этом? Почему ты мне ничего не рассказываешь, Лейла?

— Не хотела тебя расстраивать? Пойми, я просто...

— Хотела утереть нос Софии? — Диана погладила Лейлу по щеке, скуле, провела пальцами по виску, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. — Дорогая... хабибти, я люблю тебя, пойми, я поддержу тебя во всем, поэтому не молчи, пожалуйста.

— Ди... — Лейла закрыла глаза и положила голову на гладящую её ладонь. — Я загрузила ДНК Дезмонда Майлза, — она почувствовала, как дрогнула рука Дианы, и открыла глаза, когда ощутила холод, комнаты. От ужаса на лице Дианы стало страшно даже самой Лейле. — Ди, это было согласовано с Хэтэуэем, я ничего не делала в обход, правда, — она нежно взяла лицо любимой в ладони, несмотря на капельницу, провела пальцами по щекам, чтобы хоть как-то вернуть в реальность.

— Как... — Диана замолчала, она слишком часто задавала этот вопрос, ответ на который даже не могла бы понять, не то что принять.

— Тише, — Лейла подтянулась ближе к Диане и прижалась лбом ко лбу. — Со мной всё в порядке, я здесь, рядом. Такого больше не повторится.

— Да, — Диана сжала ладонь Лейлы и, отстранившись, посмотрела той в глаза. — Теперь ты будешь делать этот свой грёбаный Омега, Альфа, Бета, да хоть Гамма-Зета-Анимус только после консультации со мной. И никогда не полезешь туда, если меня не будет рядом, поняла?

— Да... Есть, мэм.

***

Диана прошлась по кабинету Лейлы. После уборки даже и не было похоже, что кто-то тут недавно чуть не умер. Она с упрёком посмотрела на хозяйку помещения.

— Виновата, каюсь, — Лейла подняла руки и отвела взгляд в сторону.

— Зачем вообще было лезть в память Объекта 17? Вся его родня уже на сто рядов изведана, что ты там хотела увидеть? Проверить, работает ли твой Анимус так же, как другие? — Диана опустилась в кресло-мешок Лейлы и тут же наткнулась на что-то твердое. Это оказался мячик, который она дарила ей на годовщину. Ещё бы они больше проводили времени вместе, чтобы каждая их годовщина не становилась грустным напоминанием о том, что лучше бы они здесь не работали.

— Он не работает так же, в этом и суть, — Лейла провела пальцами по оболочке Анимуса и открыла панель конфигурации. — В чём главный минус использования системы потомков-наследников?

— Ну, проблемы вообще две. Далеко не все идут на сотрудничество, — Диана кивнула на загруженный образец ДНК Объекта 17. — И вторая, собственно, как раз в наследовании. Если нам нужен период жизни после зачатия потомка — нам ловить нечего, — Диана развела руками.

— Проблема ещё шире, на самом деле. Я обсуждала это с Хэтэуэем, — Лейла открыла карту анализа ДНК. — Сейчас мы ищем иголку в стоге сена и даже не знаем, то ли это сено. У нас огромная база данных, но до сих пор подходящих объектов штук двадцать-тридцать.

— Есть что-то неправильное в том, что ты называешь людей объектами...

— Ты же только что так называла семнадцатого.

— Ну, когда он разобран по колбочкам, сложно его называть иначе, а эти «двадцать-тридцать» ещё частями вполне живые.

— Ты про Мильтона, что ли? — Лейла фыркнула от смеха, — Ладно, «человек». А теперь подскажи, сколько нам известно тех, кто действительно встречался с необходимыми артефактами и чьи данные нам необходимы?

— Благодаря историческим записям, так или иначе... Ну, чем позже, тем больше можно найти с обеих сторон как тамплиеров, так и ассасинов. Больше, конечно, вторых.

— Ошибка выжившего. У нас больше их среди ассасинов, потому что они то теряют свои артефакты, то выкрадывают у тамплиеров, то передают из рук в руки. Полное отсутствие системы доводит их до хаоса даже в хранении сверхважных объектов.

— Тебе надо меньше общаться с Хэтэуэем.

— Прости, — Лейла виновато улыбнулась. — С ним сложно спорить, удивительно убедительно у него всё складывается.

— Угум, глядишь, нашу хаотичную Лейлу научит порядку. Ах да, — Диана легко пнула носком туфли колесо инвалидного кресла, в котором сидела Лейла. — У него уже не получилось.

— Не начинай, — Лейла отмахнулась и продолжила. — Мой Анимус концентрируется не на предке, а на восстановлении по ДНК истории самого объекта. Так достаточно будет знать того, кто последним видел артефакт, найти его останки, дальше загружаем сюда — и всё. Пока я работаю над тем, чтобы система лучше обрабатывала утерянные фрагменты. Сейчас она их просто пропускает, и есть проблема с мгновенной синхронизацией. Словно кусок жизни вырезается, склероз в реальном времени.

— То есть, ты загрузила Объект 17, чтобы посмотреть его жизнь?

— Чтобы узнать о планах его отца. Таков был приказ Хэтэуэя. Может, у Дезмонда были какие-то зацепки, но прошло уже столько времени, наверняка старший Майлз уже давно поменял их сотню раз, — Лейла вздохнула и открыла данные с последней сессии. — Вот, — она промотала до блока с жизненными показателями. — Это тебе нужно?

— Да, — Диана подтянула кресло к Анимусу и прокрутила логи. — Как ты вообще ещё жива, тут же всё просто... — она покачала головой. — И что ты вообще делала?

— Из-за пропуска фрагментов я не смогла прервать процесс, и меня отбросило в момент, когда Дезмонд сам был в Анимусе, причём не в лучшей его симуляции, дикие сбои и разрыв синхронизации. У меня начали путаться их воспоминания и восприятие с моим собственным.

— Ты просто, блядь, чокнутая, — не выдержала Диана. — Дала бы тебе по голове, но, кажется, сделаю только хуже. Хотя куда уж хуже... А где твой диализовый блок?

— А он нужен?

— Сказал человек в инвалидном кресле, — Диана встала и скрестила руки на груди. — Через неделю ты сможешь ходить, и мы начнём к твоему этому сумасшествию добавлять хоть какие-то тормоза. А пока ты будешь выздоравливать. У меня дома. Возражения не принимаются ни в каком виде.

***

После присоединения Дианы к проекту Лейла смогла больше времени уделять анализу ДНК, а не работе самого Анимуса. Технически он был уже готов, оставалось лишь ввести данные для физической поддержки самого пользователя. Какие-то блоки приходилось переписывать под необходимые нужды, но в основном всё работало более или менее исправно, просто не совсем безопасно. С секвенированием ДНК были определённые проблемы. Лейле удалось загрузить нейросеть, которая обрабатывала пробелы и на основе общих данных достраивала историю: географические данные подгружались из сопутствующих фрагментов памяти, а если человек никогда не был в этих местах, чтобы не утыкаться в стены использовались географические базы и снимки со спутников, со скидкой на время. Планы зданий тоже брались из открытых и закрытых баз, если чего-то не было ни в памяти, ни в доступе, то это здание оставалось закрытым — всё это было и без Лейлы в прошлых версиях Анимуса. Сложнее было восполнять воспоминания. Прошлые версии сегментарно восстанавливали память, что не удавалось извлечь — просто опускалось. Но что, если не удастся восстановить как раз таки то, что приведёт к искомому артефакту? А ведь на основе остальных воспоминаний и последующих событий нужно составить картинку. Ей нужна была нейросеть, которая, подобно реставратору картин, видя лишь намётки подмалёвка, определит то, что было раньше.

— Вы делаете успехи, мисс Хасан, — Хэтэуэй посмотрел отчёт Лейлы и отложил его в сторону. — Как ваше здоровье? Не обязательно мчаться вперёд с этим проектом, за вами никто не гонится. Вы знаете, сколько разрабатывался оригинальный Анимус? Пусть у вас только модификация, идея всё равно радикально меняющая подход, поэтому я пойму и приму, даже если у вас это займёт ещё пару, даже тройку, лет.

— Вы слишком добры. Спасибо, со мной уже давно всё в порядке, — Лейла улыбнулась. Из-за сбоев с нейросетью она пока не могла запустить проект даже для тестирования. Диана запретила даже близко подходить к этой «машине для самоубийств», пока не будет всё проверено — полумеры она не примет. — На самом деле, как только с этим удастся разобраться, — она указала пальцем в раздел, где описывались поведенческие особенности симуляции, — можно будет запускать тестирование.

— Судя по отчёту мисс Джири, даже с этим вам придётся ещё повременить, — Хэтэуэй строго посмотрел на Лейлу, выдержав паузу. Когда та опустила взгляд на стол, он сменил гнев на милость. — Опустим пока медицинскую сторону. Что же вас смущает в вашей системе?

— Вариативность. Думаю, в нашем случае всё же важно сохранять чёткую структуру. История не знает сослагательного наклонения, как говорится, но чем старше ДНК, тем больше появляется пробелов, и тем сложнее симуляции выбирать путь. Я пока могу запускать лишь текстовые прогоны, но даже тут уже возникают вопросы. От пользователя в симуляции никогда не ждут ответа на вопрос или решения каких-то важных вещей, но здесь... — Лейла нахмурилась и с каждым словом всё больше уходила в бормотание о надёжности такого подхода.

— Мисс Хасан, меняется ли результат от способа, который выбирает пользователь?

— Смотря чего, — ей понадобилось время, чтобы выйти из своего транса. — У нас всё ещё есть сегменты, которые идеально считываются, и они не могут меняться, но само плавание между этими островами варьируется, если так можно сказать.

— А если ваша система не видит конечную точку, куда плыть, что она спрогнозирует?

— Отталкиваясь лишь от изначальных данных? Не сильно много вариантов выходит, если честно. Например, мне удалось считать последние минуты... — Лейла сделала паузу, она знала, что высшие чины «Абстерго» не любят, когда очеловечивают «инструменты», но побывав в шкуре другого человека, уже сложно называть его «объектом», — Объекта 17. И даже если я искусственно убираю сегмент с его решением, нейросеть так или иначе, основываясь на характере и прошлых данных, выбирает вариант с тем, что он жертвует собой и активирует защитную систему храма. Там только он делает это позже, после прощания со своими друзьями и родственниками, но результат не меняется.

— То есть ваша система вполне имеет место быть, даже если допускает какие-то вещи?

— Да, но ей пока не хватает практики, чтобы вычленять самые вероятные события самостоятельно.

— Определённо не стоит оставлять это на пользователя. Человеческий фактор опасен в нашем деле. Гордыня, честь, месть, тщеславие, любовь, — Хэтэуэй снял и протёр очки. — Человек остаётся человеком, и у каждого свои недостатки. Всё это и ведёт к хаосу, которого мы стремимся избежать. Впрочем, если у вашей системы будет больше практики, она станет лучше, так?

— Да, верно, — Лейла несколько раз кивнула. — Но мне придётся перенастроить другие машины, если надо будет загрузить этот код, и тестирование...

— Я не закончил, — Хэтэуэй остановил её и продолжил: — сможет ли ваша система предсказать действия, имея вводные данные? Например, предсказать, куда мог сбежать нужный нам человек, если у нас есть образец его ДНК, — по взгляду Лейлы Хэтэуэй понял ответ и достал свой коммуникатор. — Я отправлю распоряжение. Вы подготовите всё необходимое, чтобы запустить её на любом оборудовании, которое вам необходимо. Думаю, пары дней на сборы вам с мисс Джири хватит? Я не могу отпустить одного из своих самых ценных сотрудников в другую страну без врача в свете последних событий, сами понимаете.

**— III —**

Диана Джири никогда не жалела о том, какую работу выбрала. Зарплата радовала в первую очередь, возможность посмотреть мир — во вторую. Да, приходилось закрывать глаза на некоторые вещи, но со временем понимаешь, что не только ты принимаешь участие в постановке, где подвешиваешь над людьми наковальню, но и над тобой висит острие некоторых корпоративных особенностей. Приняв то, что в этой цепочке все страдают так или иначе, жить становится немного проще.

Так Диана считала ровно до того момента, как почувствовала, что влюбляется в Лейлу. Может, она влюбилась в неё сразу, но всю горечь и тяжесть своего чувства поняла, лишь когда увидела, что Лейла находится в ситуации не лучше её. Она будто была не из этого мира, не была рождена для «Абстерго». Она нарушала правила, получала дисциплинарные взыскания, её отстраняли от проектов, даже не подпускали к собственным идеям. И с каждым днём Диана всё чётче видела блеск той гильотины, что висела над Лейлой. Она не играла с огнём — она была тем огнём, который спалит всё вокруг. Но Диана просто не устояла перед его теплом и не смогла уйти, когда ещё не было поздно.

Ярче всего Лейла горела, конечно же, от работы: как от того проекта, который достался в итоге Софии Риккин, так и от нового. Саймон Хэтэуэй не просто запретил подопечной связываться с Софией: он выдал Диане задание проследить, чтобы Лейла Хасан прекратила с ней все контакты. Тогда ещё Диану удивило такое поручение, но потом, когда выяснилось, что Лейла стала теснее работать с директором, стало ясно, отчего оно появилось. Впрочем, можно было и не давать таких заданий — Лейла всего раз, после пары лишних бокалов, таки написала Софии, но больше даже и не пыталась. Хотя ответное письмо от Софии Диана решила удалить, пока Лейла лежала в лазарете. Тогда это казалось правильным для её выздоровления — лишний раз вспоминать о неудачах ей не стоило. Правда, о том, что Алан Риккин, отец Софии, был убит и Мадридское отделение сильно пострадало, она всё же сообщила. Только вот Лейла придала этому особого значения — она вся уже была в новых идеях.

Но помогать Лейле с новым проектом оказалось тяжелее, чем думала Диана. Они хорошо общались, пока работали, Лейла увлеченно возилась со своим детищем и с радостью обсуждала всё, что было с ним связано. Как и их командировки с тестированием системы дополнения истории. Но стоило хоть немного отойти от работы в сторону отношений, как всё становилось короче, тише, малословнее. Диана чувствовала этот холод, но отказывалась принимать его. Лейла же с легкостью могла отменить их поход в кино или совместный вечер; даже их совместную поездку она умудрилась не просто отменить — она уехала на другой конец мира, просто попросив прикрыть её на работе. Будто она и не помнила, что они договаривались об этой поездке и вообще у неё официальный отпуск.

— Лейла, — Диана ввела в профиль оператора Анимуса новые данные веса Лейлы. Та изрядно сбросила в последнее время, и надо было, чтобы Анимус просчитал крайние показатели заново. Эти постоянные встречи с Хэтэуэем и Бергом явно не сулили ничего хорошего. Когда там они водили её на «долгий важный разговор» последний раз? Вчера? Диана так скоро запретит Лейле и вовсе забираться в Анимус по медицинским показателям. — Тут в истории обработки твои данные ДНК-дактилоскопии. Пыталась вспомнить, где лежат ключи? Или не могла найти мобильный? — Диана рассмеялась, но, не услышав поддержки, замолкла. — Лейла?

— Ди... — Лейла оторвалась от компьютера и подошла к Диане. Опустившись на колени перед ней, она замолчала.

— Да?.. — осторожно подала голос Диана, когда пауза затянулась. В голове роилась сотня мыслей о том, что всё это значит, но ни одна не подходила к обстоятельствам.

— Ты... самое светлое, что у меня есть, — Лейла положила ладонь Диане на колено. — Ты удивительна во всех отношениях и заслуживаешь только лучшего.

— Не смей, — голос Дианы дрогнул. От холода в речи Лейлы становилось не по себе. Несмотря на её слова и тон, всё вело к одному. — Не надо, — она закрыла рот Лейлы ладонями. — Почему сейчас?..

— Потому что, — Лейла убрала руку Дианы и прикоснулась губами к её ладони. — Ты страдаешь. Я хочу, чтобы ты была счастлива, но я не могу дать тебе того, что ты хочешь, — Лейла поднялась с пола и провела по волосам Дианы. — Я не хочу тебя терять как друга, но это всё.

— Эта сраная машина сказала тебе, что делать, да? — Диана попыталась открыть логи с сессии Лейлы по собственной ДНК, но всё было стерто. Видимо, Диана и правда не должна была видеть ответ. — Ты выбрала тот вариант, в котором я не пошлю тебя на хер? Или это был тот, где я тебя пошлю, и так ты обезопасишь меня от чего-то? Тебе угрожали? Хэтэуэй? Берг? Что случилось, Лейла?

— Я не хочу об этом говорить, — Лейла не могла удалить записи о наличии самой сессии, это не позволялось по протоколам безопасности «Абстерго», поэтому оставалось только стереть содержимое. — Не пытайся понять, просто так будет лучше, — она вернулась на своё место.

— Кому, блядь, лучше... — сквозь зубы процедила Диана, сжимая пальцы в кулаки так, что даже костяшки побелели, а руки начали трястись. Внутри словно прошёлся ураган. Хотелось и броситься к Лейле в объятия, и задушить её, и прибить где-нибудь в коридоре Отсо Берга, и отравить Хэтэуэя. Она обессилено закусила губу и встала со своего рабочего места. — Я ухожу.

— Тебе запрещено покидать проект до его запуска, — холодно отчеканила Лейла, цитируя слова Хэтэуэя, которые Диана уже слышала пару раз.

— Мне нужно время. Если твоя ёбаная машина работает, ты наверняка уже знаешь, вернусь я или нет, — твёрдо сказала Диана и вышла из кабинета.

***

Диана пролистывала в телефоне фотографии за прошедшие три года и пыталась понять, как вообще вышло, что это всё не закончилось раньше. Вот их первое Рождество, вот их годовщина, а вот она отмечает Рождество одна, вот у неё годовщина в командировке, вот её Рождество вообще с Мильтоном, потому что Лейла погрязла в отчётах для Хэтэуэя, вот их годовщина в Квебеке по соседству с группой Сигма, которая контролирует процесс очередного иследования. Лейла продолжала говорить, что любит её всё это время, и Диана верила ей, несмотря на весь холод, пронизывавший их отношения последний год, — но что-то сломали в её Лейле, словно отняли что-то из того человечного, что в ней ещё оставалось; теперь вместо неё был лишь робот, нацеленный на прогресс.

Лейла не выходила на связь почти неделю. Потом написала сообщение о том, что провела какую-то трансляцию, позвала в кино, спросила, как дела. Следующее письмо пришло уже через неделю, и всё время ни слова о работе, ни единой просьбы вернуться к проекту. Хэтэуэй тоже не вызывал на личный разговор, а значит, Лейла продолжала сдавать отчеты о том, что они до сих пор успешно вместе работают. Диана пролистала их переписку. Они так давно не разговаривали лично, словно что-то мешало им встретиться. Хотелось по-детски поиграть в обиженную девочку, которую придут и обнимут, и игра продолжится уже по её правилам, но решение Лейлы было окончательным, и от этого становилось больнее.

«Есть минутка?»

Уведомление о сообщении от Мильтона всплыло сверху, закрыв очередную фотографию в альбоме.

«Зачем?»

Диана покрутила в руке телефон и отправила сообщение. Наверное, следовало добавить хотя бы пару эмоджи, но настроение было завалиться на диван с мороженым, забраться под плед и смотреть тупые сериалы, а не писать весёлые сообщения.

«Можешь выйти? Это ненадолго».

Диана посмотрела на дверь и, лениво встав с кровати, оценила свой внешний вид. Прихорашиваться в таком состоянии она точно не сможет, поэтому Мильтону придётся перетерпеть, если уж так срочно надо её видеть.

— Вау... — Мильтон прикрыл рот рукой и рассмеялся. — Доктор Джири, я бы порекомендовал вам вернуться к практике, — он улыбнулся и протянул пакет. — Можно войти?

— Ты же ненадолго... — буркнула Диана, но пакет взяла. Увидев там целое ведро мороженого и упаковку маршмеллоу, она отошла в сторону, пропуская Мильтона в квартиру. — Зачем ты пришёл?

— У тебя такие красные глаза, — он склонился к лицу Дианы и неодобрительно покачал головой. — Хочешь, посмотрим что-нибудь? Или я могу приготовить ужин. Как вообще поживаешь?

— Мильтон...

— Диана, — он погладил её по голове. Его большая теплая ладонь полностью закрывала макушку. — Я просто хочу снова увидеть улыбку своего куратора, — он убрал пряди, спадавшие ей на лицо, и улыбнулся своей простой широкой улыбкой. Диана поджала губу и уткнулась ему в грудь лицом, сминая футболку под ладонями. На очередном всхлипе Мильтон вздохнул и похлопал Диану по спине. — Кажется, ты неправильно меня поняла. Ауч! — удар в живот был несильным, но ощутимым, — Понял-понял, — он обнял девушку. — Тогда мороженое и тупое полицейское шоу? Что думаешь?

***

Мильтон предложил Диане встречаться ещё в первый месяц их тесного общения в качестве куратора и подчинённого. Тогда она ему сказала, что он хороший парень, но точно не её тип и, в принципе, с годами ничего не изменилось. Но он оставался хорошим парнем, с которым было приятно проводить время. Правда, несмотря на всю доброту, уговорить его поиграть роль парня перед Лейлой оказалось нелегко. Дословно это звучало: «Прости меня, конечно, но я не хочу когда-нибудь проснуться в лазарете с дыркой в глазу от ручки, если твоей подруге вдруг что-то стукнет в голову», но Диана знала, что за «подругой» скрывалось что-то красочнее, скорее всего с яркими эпитетами и как минимум одной «сукой».

Впрочем, Лейла смогла это принять и даже одобрила решение Дианы (будто бы оно было реальным), отметив, что Мильтон — это именно тот, кто ей нужен: добрый и отзывчивый, какого и заслуживает светлый человек вроде Дианы. Эти слова били больнее, чем любая издёвка или вредное хмыканье. Она знала, что нужно Диане, — всегда знала, но не давала, потому что не хотела? Или потому что не умела? В последнее верилось с трудом, потому что к своим драгоценным проектам Лейла относилась с невероятным трепетом.

Постепенно их рабочие отношения вернулись в прежнее русло. То, как Лейла горела своим проектом, заражало энтузиазмом, а холодными вечерами оставалось лишь глушить голос в голове, шептавший о том, что именно из-за этого энтузиазма каждый вечер стал таким невыносимым. В сентябре Диане пришлось заняться приёмом очередных новичков и отстраниться от проекта. Впрочем, на этих этапах она уже и не была столь нужна: система была отлажена, оставались лишь последние штрихи со стороны Лейлы и её программного обеспечения. Несмотря на запрет Дианы делать что-либо в одиночку, она сказала, что всё равно запустит систему, но попросит кого-нибудь ассистировать, и даже позовет Отсо Берга, если больше будет некого.

Но оставлять её одну явно было плохой идеей. Ночью (как обычно, конечно же) пришло письмо, что Анимус Лейлы готов, но этой сумасшедшей явно не сиделось на месте. Ещё недавно она с трудом восстанавливалась после конфликта системы с Объектом 17, а теперь собиралась смешивать ДНК разных людей и запускать в одной симуляции?

— Ты поехавшая сука, — Диана швырнула свою сумку в угол кабинета и подскочила к Лейле в пару шагов.

— Клянусь, я сдала ДНК Мильтона обратно в архив, — Лейла подняла руки вверх и отъехала в кресле назад. — Я даже не загружала его данные, можешь проверить историю. Просто невинная шутка, чтобы ты побыстрее вернулась. Прости, было сложно удержаться. Я больше не буду использовать твоего парня в своих примерах, хорошо.

Диана почти поправила, что Мильтон не её парень, но пока оставила эту тему. На будущее. Лейла никогда не упрекала в этом Диану, скорее наоборот — говорила, что они оба такие молодцы и скорейшего им развития отношений. Но если она проверила воспоминания Мильтона, то зачем вообще был весь этот цирк с поддержкой легенды Дианы? Чтобы успокоить её?

— А моя ДНК?

— Я её не брала, — Лейла пожала плечами. — Ты моя подруга, и... И я не хочу подглядывать в твою жизнь.

— Боишься узнать, что я тебе врала?

— Я знаю, что нет.

Повисло неловкое молчание, которое перебил писк из Анимуса.

— Что это? Раньше такого не было.

— Ох, это секвенатор. Я настроила его на новый режим обработки нескольких образцов ДНК.

— Лейла! Так всё-таки это не было шуткой?!

— Подожди, дай объяснить. Когда я копалась в воспоминаниях Дезмонда Майлза, там был очень странный момент. Огромный кусок времени был похож на процесс симуляции, но это не он. С такими физическими показателями он больше напоминал кому. И я пыталась разобрать аудио-файлы, в которые удалось преобразовать часть воспоминаний. Это просто, чёрт возьми, странно, но у него там, в голове, как будто был кто-то ещё. Речь без рабочей симуляции разобрать невозможно, а без тебя я не стала её запускать, — тут же уточнила Лейла, — но по анализу голоса мне выдало вот что, — Лейла открыла базу данных на коммуникаторе и передала его Лейле.

— Объект 16?

— Именно. Скажи, как голос одного мог попасть в воспоминания другого, если мы точно знаем, что по истории Клея они не пересекались?

— Баг твоего Анимуса? Не знаю.

— А что, если не моего? — Лейла открыла данные, снятые с физических показателей Объекта 17. — Смотри, это всё получено отсюда, он был ещё в среде Анимуса, когда получил голос Клея Качмарека. Что, если симуляции могут пересекаться? Или создавать свои миры, или...

— Или кому-то надо больше спать, — Диана легко стукнула Лейлу по голове коммуникатором. — Закончи хотя бы один проект, прежде чем строить теории заговора на другой, договорились?

— Вспомни, где мы работаем. Тут только и строить теории заговора...

***

Для полевых испытаний портативного Анимуса Саймон Хэтэуэй выбрал Египет. У «Абстерго» нашлись и записи о предполагаемом меджае, который контактировал с артефактом, и даже примерное местонахождение его гробницы. Также, по настоятельной рекомендации Дианы, специально было выбрано что-то близкое к ДНК самой Лейлы, если уж та лично собирается лезть в адскую машину. Так привыкание тела к климату внутри симуляции могло пройти спокойнее, чем если бы Лейлу закинули в какого-нибудь викинга. Диана настоятельно рекомендовала остановиться на варианте, где они просто проводят тестовую симуляцию без пилота, но понимала, что нет ни единого шанса отговорить Лейлу от возможности испытать своё детище.

Гробница Байека из Сивы оказалась слишком далеко от ближайшего города. Они никак не могли развернуть сервер в пустыне, да и риск остаться без связи вдали от цивилизации был слишком велик — всё могло закончиться плачевно для всей операции. Когда выяснилось, что ничего полезного в гробнице не оказалось (как всё-таки редко встречаются ассасины, забирающие артефакты в могилу), то конечно же помочь могла только полная симуляция и обязательно посреди пустыни в какой-то богом забытой пещере.

— Я не знаю даже, какими словами сказать тебе, что я против.

— Никакими, — Лейла завела бензиновый генератор и всплеснула руками, когда тот затарахтел. Постепенно по всей пещере начал включаться свет. — Да! Я молодец! Чёрт возьми, как же я хороша!

— Да-да, — Диана подошла к Лейле и протянула полотенце. — А теперь ты вырубаешь это всё, и мы едем в отель, потому что тебе надо выспаться, а мне настроить удалённую связь, — Диана поджала губы. По приказу Хэтэуэя она должна была остаться в городе и удалённо поддерживать Анимус и его показатели. На случай, если всё же связь в пустыне пропадёт во время бури или ещё по какой бы то ни было причине. Диане не хотелось оставлять Лейлу одну, но даже скорую она быстрее привезет туда, чем оттуда будет вызывать помощь, так что скрепя сердце пришлось согласиться.

— Мы должны отметить! Наше первое испытание, Ди! — Лейла была на таком взводе, что даже не обращала внимания на то, что впервые с их расставания снова назвала Диану так. Зато это заметила сама Диана и немного опешила.

— Ну... — она потёрла шею. — Тогда ты залезешь в симуляцию не раньше, чем протрезвеешь, договорились?

— М-м-м, — Лейла закусила губу и даже начала нетерпеливо подпрыгивать. — Ладно! Договорились.

— Меня начинает смущать твой выбор в пользу выпивки по сравнению с этим проектом. Плохая тенденция, мисс Хасан.

— Да-да, доктор Джири.

— И мы перестаём пить, как только ты заикнешься про неорганические воспоминания и памяти изомеров, договорились?

— Что это вообще за бред?

— Открой своё письмо с прошлой недели и поймёшь, гений ты мой.

— Ди... — Лейла с трудом могла держаться на ногах, поэтому стояла, упёршись ладонью в дверь их номера, пока подруга копошилась с замком.

— Да-да, подожди, готово почти... — Диана, наконец, отперла замок и, убрав руку Лейлы, открыла дверь. Она попыталась дотянуться до выключателя, но её ладонь перехватила Лейла и подтянула к губам. — Лейла? Ты перепила...

— Я опьянена лишь счастьем, — Лейла широко улыбнулась и склонилась к Диане. Даже без света, луна достаточно освещала комнату, чтобы заметить в её пьяном взгляде шаловливый блеск. — И твоей красотой... Я так рада, что ты рядом со мной в этот день, — она прижала к себе Диану и вдохнула её запах полной грудью. — Ди...

— Что? — Диана упёрлась ладонями в Лейлу, пытаясь хоть как-то держать дистанцию.

— Вернись ко мне, — она зарылась носом в макушку Дианы. — Я хочу, чтобы ты снова стала моей, чтобы бросила Мильтона, — она поцеловала Диану в шею. — Чтобы мы снова были вместе... Хабибти, — Лейла взяла лицо Дианы в ладони и провела пальцем по её щеке, смахивая слезу. — Я сдам этот проект Хэтэ... хэт... хэтвею.

Диана рассмеялась сквозь слезы.

— Нет-нет, не смейся, я правда сдам проект, и тогда мы сможем быть вместе. И он, и этот мудила Берг отстанут, я буду лишь на поддержке, а прыгать по времени там будут другие. Давай отправим Мильтона прыгать по прошлому? У него же получается, да? Ну в этом своём проекте. Пусть здесь попрыгает, тут же ничего сложного... А у нас, может, даже получится сбежать, куда-нибудь подальше, может, где-нибудь в Антарктиде нет тамплиеров и ассасинов, как думаешь?

— Лейла, — Диана провела ладонью по руке Лейлы. — Я буду твоей, если ты захочешь, и без всего этого, — она улыбнулась и поджала губы.

— Нет, сначала надо будет всё сдать, чтобы они успокоились. И тогда, тогда обязательно.

— Ладно-ладно, всё ради тебя, хабибти, — Диана сжала пиджак Лейлы. Так хотелось всё высказать за эти месяцы, но столько искренности от Лейлы она никогда не слышала, поэтому вся злость куда-то растерялась, и хотелось просто наслаждаться моментом.

— Не называй меня так, — Лейла хмуро посмотрела на Диану. — Вот бросишь Мильтона и тогда можешь вернуть себе это слово.

— Хорошо, как только ты сдашь проект, я брошу Мильтона, — Диана встала на цыпочки и потянулась за поцелуем в губы. — А пока можно мне получить задаток с этих обещаний, дорогая?

**— Примечания —**

[1] «GFY U SOB» — аббревиатура от «Go Fuck Yourself U Son Of a Bitch» (с англ. «Пошёл нахуй, ты, сукин сын»)

[2] «Suck it» — с англ. «Отсоси»

[3] «GTFO» — аббревиатура от «Get The Fuck Out» (с англ. «Съебись!»)

[4] «Sweetheart» — с англ. милый, дорогой, любимый. Буквально: sweet (сладкий) + heart (сердце)

[5] «Хабибти» — разговорная форма от «хабибати» — женский род для арабского слова Хабиби (араб. حَبيبي) — «(мой) любимый»


End file.
